


Blessed are those who hear the word of Dog and obey

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbour's dog had been barking at Sherlock ever since they stepped into the back garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed are those who hear the word of Dog and obey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #12: Doyle vs. Dogs. Unbeta'd.

"Someone shut that dog up," Sherlock said through gritted teeth, gesturing at the terrier frantically barking at him through the fence at the edge of the property, "or I will."

"I'll get him," Donovan volunteered. "Dogs have a sixth sense about people," she muttered.

"He probably just doesn't like, err," John looked quickly around the scene, "tall men."

"Don't be ridiculous, you saw the car, the son was clearly over six foot – oh. Oh, that's clever." Sherlock spun around. "John, with me. Sally, take that dog into custody."

"Custody? Seriously?"

"It's the murder weapon," Sherlock said with a mad grin.


End file.
